<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivers from Rivia by GhostlyGhoulies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378537">Rivers from Rivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies'>GhostlyGhoulies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Desperation, F/M, Formalwear, Gen, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Magic, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another banquet to attend, but, this evening is different for the mutant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivers from Rivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN 3 MONTHS BUT, I'm back with my new interest-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look dashing," the sorceress commented, dragging her fingers over the velvet of the doublet.</p><p>"Dashing doesn't deflect bog hag bile." Geralt blankly stared.</p><p>Yennefer hummed as she looked to the Witcher, "Well, lucky for us, the king had not invited the towns hag."</p><p>"Said that last time, and, last I remembered, Necrophages don't tend to adhere to the invite-only code."</p><p>"If you were to behave this time," her tone slightly sharp as she whispered, "we might need not fret."</p><p>"Right and enjoy the sense dulling conversations and mingling?"</p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes, her hand landing on the Witcher's backside as they began towards the entrance, "You can dull your senses in other ways beforehand if that will make you more bearable tonight."</p><p>Geralt chortled as the white noise of the approaching party hit his ears, "You already know I will be taking that up."</p><p>The sorceress smiled, "Would not be having it any other way," she spoke only to herself.</p><p>...</p><p>It wasn't as if he minded these types of events. An extra boost to his ego from the half-drunken nobles babbling on about the wonderous accomplishments as heard from the notorious ballads by a certain bard and, lavish drinks with no coin out of his person; he could handle the fancy clothing and stuffy conversationalist, for a while at least.</p><p>--</p><p>The Witcher shifted his weight from foot to foot every few minutes, the pitiful ache gnawed at his lower abdomen. Dulling the senses via alcohol had the adverse effect of his body metabolizing the liquids rather quickly.</p><p>His mind was torn from thought as the cool sensation pressed against his arm.</p><p>Geralt looked to the glass, then, curiously to the sorceress.</p><p>"Had not realized you'd become such a lightweight."</p><p>He tilted his head.</p><p>"You're already swaying whilst idle, could've sworn you boys could down a couple of quarts 'fore the effects set in," she mused, pressing the drink of water into his hand.</p><p>The condensation on the outer part of the glass dripped over his thumb, swallowing dryly he gave a nod of appreciation. </p><p>"Ah, ah," she tutted, "drink, I'm not having a bumbling witcher to take care of tonight."</p><p>Geralt raised a brow, "and, this is going to prevent that how?"</p><p>She shrugged, "it probably won't but, at the very least it'll prevent you from getting dehydrated, now," she tapped the glass, "drink."</p><p>The Witcher rolled his eyes as he lifted the cup to his lips, a slight hesitation before downing it in one swig. Regret near-instantly coiling within him, feeling as if the water had skipped the filtration of his kidneys and dropped directly into his overly occupied bladder.</p><p>Geralt now holding the empty container looked to Yennefer, his mouth opening to speak-</p><p>"Ah, Yennefer of Vengerberg, the council had said you would be in our presence this evening," A voice spoke, breaking the two's budding conversation.</p><p>The sorceress smiled as she turned to the other man.</p><p>"Of course, would not miss these exhibitions for, mostly anything," she paused, looking over to The Witcher, "Kazimier, head of the court for the northern shore's seating, Geralt of Rivia," she gestured.</p><p>"Ah, the Butcher of Blaviken, heard a great many of praise of your actions," the man said, flagging down a footsman to refill Geralt's glass.</p><p>Geralt looked down, giving a mumbled thanks.</p><p>Kazimier turned his gaze back to the sorceress, "May we speak, there is an account of something that I feel your expertise would be able to clarify."</p><p>Yennefer nodded as the two stepped away, leaving Geralt a lingering hand touch and, a full chalice.</p><p>While amid her conversations, Yeneffer's eyes couldn't help but trail over to the white wolf. A smirk plastered on her lips as she watched his sublet shifts, attempts to conceal squirms as he swirled the liquid around in his cup. To the untrained, one would barely bat an eye, perhaps assume the mutant was restless without his sliver blade impaling a beast but, no further thoughts to it.</p><p>As they didn't know the Witcher. Not to the extent to which the sorceress knew him.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of yet another pair of nobles trapping the Witcher with half-buzzed chitchat.</p><p>And in times like this, she did not mind that one bit.</p><p>--</p><p>Geralt inwardly keened while the conversation droned on, becoming white noise for the mutant as his mind kept falling back onto the urgent matter at hand. His toes curled in his shoes.</p><p>This charade wasn't going to last, he needed to find a place to alleviate himself, <em>now</em>.</p><p>As the nobel's made their way to onto the next gaggle of hiers, Geralt made his hasty escape plan.</p><p>He slowly waded through the crowded room. Keeping a stoic expression despite his body's cries for a fix to the straining situation it had been placed in. </p><p>Like the blinders of a horse, his vision was boxed, a mission he was not to be deterred. </p><p>Except, by his own body. Geralt froze dead in his tracks when a jet of warmth dampened his inner thighs.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Geralt pressed his thighs together to cut the oncoming flood short, the brief several seconds feeling like hours to regain control. Golden eyes sweeping his surroundings before quickening his pace towards the hall's entrance.</p><p>So close, he was so close.</p><p>"Going so soon, Witcher?"</p><p>And yet, so dauntingly far.</p><p>The wolf's nostrils flared as he turned to face the two men; not even needing enhanced senses to tell that they reeked of booze</p><p>"Yes," he curtly said as he attempted to turn back to his previous endeavours.</p><p>However, cut short by a hand pawning at the puffs of his shirt, finally grasping and turning him back.</p><p>Geralt glared at the man, "Get your hands off me," he lowly grumbled, shrugging the hand away.</p><p>"Oi, that isn't no way to act in front of a potential heir to the throne, the lad just had a question there 'bout one of those Muckixer," the man who stood beside the other.</p><p>He could just leave, turn tail and go.</p><p>"Hmm. Fine. What is it?" He sighed, swallowing back the irritated sigh, foot-tapping against the floor.</p><p>The younger man nodded enthusiastically, his lips moving yet, the words went in one ear and out the other of the Witcher.</p><p>His mind playing sequences of his previous encounter with the drowner. <em>The hallowed screeches of the beast as they fell into the shallow pool of water; river water and viscera coating the mutant's armour as the mucknixer gasped its final breath just as Geralt gasped a breath of triumph, standing, letting the murky water drip off as he splashed back onto dry land.</em></p><p>His slited pupils narrowed at the harsh noise of fingers snapping him back into the present.</p><p>"Lookin' a bit dazed there, a bit too much thinking for ya?"</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>The Witcher's heart thudded against his chest as he doubled over.</p><p>Oh god. Not here, not now.</p><p>He stood silent, a ringing in his ears tuning sharply into the urine splattering to the floor beneath. The hissing echoing while the slacks glistened in the artificial light of the oil lamps.</p><p>Geralt let out a ragged breath once his bladder had finally emptied, leaving him with hollow ache while his body came down from the euphoric release. The reality of the situation quickly dawning on the Witcher. </p><p>Multiple eyes burned holes into him, quiet collective chatter caused Geralt to look to the ground, away from the prying eyes but, directly to the glaring puddle beneath his feet </p><p>Fuck. What was he to do? Surely not just standing still in a rapidly cooling mess would solve this.</p><p>While his mind ran the comforting smell of lilacs and gooseberries filled the nearby air. Heels clicked closer and an arm draped protectively around the Witchers frame.</p><p>Yennefer gestured to the gawklings to shoo.</p><p>"Have you not anything better to do than stand around?" She spoke, inching herself in front of Geralt, her hand raising to the men.</p><p>Geralt squinted in confusion when the men silently walked away in succession. </p><p>The sorceress turned to Geralt, an affectionate hand on his shoulder as she guided him out of the main room and back to the outdoors.</p><p>...</p><p>The two walked in silence back to their room. Geralt's shuffled, the cold cloth clinging to his legs. The question ate away at him.</p><p>"What, what did you say to them?"</p><p>"Oh, just a simple spell," her hand waved in the air, "they'll remember the night, just, not that moment."</p><p>"Yennefer."</p><p>"What? Rather they remember the Butcher of Blaviken tinkling all over himself?"</p><p>Geralt huffed, the answer in his hazy yellow eyes. Yennefer smiled, pressing him close to her as they continued down the path.</p><p>"That's what I thought. Come now, I believe a bath is in order for you," she paused as a new smile played across her lips, "but, just look, seems that you got your wish to be out of those 'dreadful' articles of clothing huh?"</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes but chuckled, "Suppose you're right."</p><p>"Aren't I always?" She gave.</p><p>And in the calm silence in the midevening night, she made a mental note to play this game once more, perhaps with more involvement next time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>